


Good Morning, Corrin

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being married to Corrin hasn't changed too much for Felicia and Flora, but they do have a lot more fun waking him up in the morning than they used to. Commission for Grayjack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Corrin

Corrin could not remember a morning where he had not been woken up by his trusted retainers and maids, Flora and Felicia. Although, over the years, Corrin had gone some way from a prince of Nohr to the king of Valla, much the same way that the Ice Tribe sisters had gone from servants to wives, and their methods of waking the sleepy royal up from simple nudging of his arms to something a little more enjoyable, the sort of thing few men would complain about rising to in the morning. Early risers themselves, Felicia and Flora had no problem with serving the man they loved, the man who had been willing to establish some fairly interesting laws in the kingdom he was establishing to be able to love both of them, as they served as much more now than simply by keeping him comfortable.

The first thing Corrin felt every morning since marrying the sisters was their tongues on his cock. Both eager, hot, wet mouths pressed against his cock, thick and long, aching against their touch. His sense crept slowly to reality, taking a few moments to wake up. Or at least, they should have; that was how waking up was supposed to work. But the entwined tongues slithering up his shaft before they shared a sloppy, halfway open mouth kiss with the head of his cock. It shocked him into utter consciousness, gasping as his dick twitched in the kiss. He was an obstacle to their incestuous locking of lips, but they didn't seem to mind very much, gladly lapping at it in the process.

"Good morning," the two sisters purred, eyes wide with delight as Flora licked way down his shaft and Felicia took over control of the head, wrapping her lips around it for a moment to suck on the very tip of his aching dick. Corrin groaned groggily as they woke him up with their mouths, tending to his morning wood, as the one thing that rose before the sisters was his cock. They could have said more, could have lavished Corrin in attention and adoration now that he was awake, but they chose instead to press onward with their desire to give their husband the good morning he deserved, the good morning they loved to give him.

Skilled, eager licks across his cock left Corrin writhing in delight, squirming on the bed as his body came to life, left twisting by his wives' eager attention to his cock. Felicia sloppily slurped and sucked on the head, maybe not too great at maidly duties but excellent at sucking him off, while Flora licked all over the shaft, her tongue slithering gladly along every inch of flesh her sister wasn't working, although the clumsier sister pushed down maybe a little more boldly than Flora would have hoped, taking up more time and space on his cock. The bluenette also kept a nice hold on his balls, toying with them as she worked to treat her lover's cock to as much pleasure as she could.

The result, whatever it was, ensured that Corrin was delighted, the king twisting. "I love waking up like this," he groaned, fingers running through their soft hair as he held still, doing his best to remain steady as they lavished his cock in excited oral attention. "And I love both of you. So much." His head pushed back against the pillow as he savoured the sweet approach to stirring him from his sleep.

When the girls switched, the real magic began. The contrasts of the way they serviced him became bright and apparent, leaving the king writhing on the bed as he found the energy welling within him, more efficient than cold water in the face would have ever possibly been to make him respond. Flora was nothing but efficient as she worked his head over with a tight seal of her lips around his cock and a steady, confident approach to sucking, while Felicia went wildly about with her tongue, just licking at every inch of cock she could get to in eager relish of just how much dick there was to worship. Her own fondling of his balls was a quick and frantic one, but Corrin didn't mind in the least as pre leaked into Flora's mouth and his hips struggled to remain down against the mattress.

This was the sort of awakening fit for a king, Corrin reasoned, but there was more than simply the belief of royalty that guided him as he caressed the hair of his wives. He was fortunate to have two very lovely women who both adored him greatly, sisters willing to share him and each other in this odd arrangement without hesitation. It felt incredible, and the loving approach that came with the way they touched him only helped solidify that, as each morning opened with something incredible and memorable, something he could savour as he came into the world excited and lit up by the promises of what they would do that morning.

When the sisters switched again, Corrin only appreciated even more Felicia's sloppy sucking on the head of his cock, paired with the steadier, more focused tending to his shaft of Flora's tongue. He loved the opposite just as much, but whenever they switched, it was simply another shock of excitement for Corrin, whose body lit up in burning delight as each passing moment left him throbbing harder, an absolute mess in their playful, eager hands as they had their way with him. It felt incredible, and it was only made better by the fact that he was drawing closer, growing needier and hornier, frantic and desperate to feel the impending release that he had grown far too accustomed to beginning every morning with. Life was good.

"I'm going to cum," Corrin groaned, the fair warning the sisters deserved as he hit his immense peak, giving them barely enough time to pull back for the facial that he knew they loved starting every morning off with. Felicia pulled back from her husband's cock as Flora licked her way up to his tip and then pressed her cheek tight against her sister's, the two smiling as they welcomed the oncoming flood of cum. Even after all the fun they'd had that night, a good sleep had left Corrin bursting with life once more, and all of that warm, hot, gooey like was bursting onto their faces, streaks of milky cum stringing along their smiling, lit up features as their morning hit its perfect start. 

There was no sight to Corrin better than looking at his smiling wives pulling back from his cock, both wearing his first load of the morning. He found it just as perfect a start, even knowing what came next as the sisters were about to keep repayment for their wonderful, loving efforts. He welcomed it eagerly.

"It's my turn today," Felicia said, slipping up into a kneeling position and crawling toward Corrin's lap in one motion. "R-right?" She looked to both of them for confirmation, not too sure of it herself. It sounded right, but Felicia wasn't always sure she remembered, and didn't want to get too ahead of herself in assumptions. But she received two nods in turn, and gave a sigh of relief, glad that Flora wasn't the jealous sort as the more nervous sister continued toward her husband's lap, grasping the slick base of his cock and climbing up into his lap. “That's a relief. I'm really horny this morning,” she added with a shaky chuckle.

Corrin groaned as Felicia positioned herself atop his cock, although the eager crawling along his side of Flora left him fairly certain he wouldn't be able to enjoy the sight very much. But it was expected; he knew exactly where this was likely going, and reached his hands toward both lives, one grasping Felicia's lap as she got into his lap, while the other reached for Flora's ass, giving it a nice squeeze that made her purr as she pushed forward and got up onto his face. Felicia hadn't yet sank down, which meant that the anticipation could swell within the Vallite king as they took their sweet time in getting theirs in the early morning lovemaking that had become almost a ritual now for the happily married trio.

Pushing herself down, Felicia took all of Corrin's cock, still rigid and aching, into her needy, receptive pussy, crying out in delight as she felt him fill her up. Sucking his cock in the morning always got her so worked up and hungry, needing to get some satisfaction of her own, and that came powerfully for her as she filled herself with her husband's shaft, gasping as she grabbed at his chest for steadiness. “Nngh, I love when I'm first,” she purred, relishing in her chance to be atop her husband's cock first. Waiting wasn't something she was very good at, not necessarily impatient to a fault, but not doing well with the simmering lusts overwhelming her.

“I don't mind waiting,” Flora noted, her slick pussy drooling down into Corrin's mouth as she gave him a few seconds to get used to Felicia's pussy wrapped tight around him before she sank down onto her husband's lips in turn, groaning as she felt his tongue eagerly drag up her slit. She loved her husband, and the reason she had no problem waking him up like this was because she knew that when it was his time to perform, he did so eagerly, extra thankful for the fact that he was so willing to get in deep and put all of his waking energy to eating her out. She could feel his fingers digging into her soft as s as he pulled her down tightly against his mouth to get to her more eagerly.

If there was something Corrin loved more in life than having both of his wives ride him he didn't know it, thrusting up into Felicia as her fervid bounces in his lap fed into the sweet friction of her slick, tight pussy clenching around his cock. She moved eagerly, almost too sloppy, too frantic in the process of madly heaving atop his cock. Not that Felicia could help it; such was her nature, pressing nervously onward. She knew what came next, but the path there was one of needy, overly excitable motions, not that Corrin minded in the least as he clutched her hip and guided her up and down, gladly thrusting up into his lovely wife and feeding into her energy. Everything nervous within Felicia swelled into a burst of excitement and speed, but that suited Corrin just fine.

Flora was much more in control, composed and moving with steady, purposeful motion along Corrin's lips, moaning as she savoured the slower, deeper cunnilingus she craved. Corrin was just fine with that too though, fingers holding tightly to her ass as he guided the hips rocking back and forth, dragging upon his face as he managed the two very different sorts of of lovemaking. His wives required different speeds, and he had figured out the matter of giving both of them those different speeds, getting it down almost to an art form as he made sure that no matter what happened, both of his lovers got everything they wanted. There was no waiting, no keeping them from the pleasure they sought as they rode his lap and face all at once.

Felicia gasped, hands moving up from her husband's body to run up along the body of her sister, technically her wife, but it was difficult to think in those terms, and 'sister' always felt more appropriate even in the three-way marriages they were in. Not that any such concerns as incest stopped her from adoring Flora's body as both womens' breasts heaved in the eager, quick sharing of their husband. She leaned forward, and Flora gladly indulged as well, the two holding onto one another as they shared a deep, hungry kiss, licking some of the cum off of each others' cheeks to swap back and forth between their mouths, moaning as their hands settled into the other's, fingers threading as they held on tightly. This was perfection for them, nothing in the world better than being right there, loving Corrin and sharing the affection every which way they could, moaning hot and hard as they writhed in ecstasy.

Everything about married life had been better for Corrin as the queens of Valla woke him up with their amazing bodies. He worshiped Flora's pussy with his tongue, enjoying each drop of her tart nectar dripping down to his hungry mouth, while his hips worked Felicia over, thrusting into her sopping wet pussy, thrilled by the utter tightness clenching around him, the aching swell of pleasure tearing through her. All anyone could do was moan as the early morning light crept in through the curtains, illuminating the lovers as they greeted the dawn with writhing, heated physical indulgence. There was no reason for them not to just kiss their husband into waking, but this proved so much more fun, so much more exciting for all involved as they moved eagerly against one another, stopping for nothing in their mad pursuit of release.

Their still somewhat sleepy bodies all came at once, as they wound up hotter and harder, given intense, powerful throbs of awakening as their orgasms snuck up on them completely. Felicia and Flora didn't know what was coming until they were gasping into each others' lips and holding tightly to each others' hands, pushed hard over the edge by the powerful rush of pure sensation thundering through them. Felicia let out a high noise as she shuddered and bucked against the trembling much less vocal Flora. They pushed down tightly against Corrin, losing themselves in the flood of pleasure that followed. Gasping and calling out excitedly, the way they moved atop Corrin, with Flora's slick pussy leaking and Felicia's clenching around his cock, ensured he was groaning and pushing up into Felicia within seconds of their release, cumming deep into his lover.

The sisters lingered for a moment on top of Corrin before slowly pulling back, moaning and shivering as Felicia slipped down to sit on her husband's legs, hands still holding onto Flora's as she guided the bluenette to sit backwards on Corrin's cock and ride him. And she did so eagerly, kissing her sister as she pushed down from Corrin's lips along his chest, moving quickly down until she was sinking onto his cock. Flora was the more restrained sister, concerned with finesse and the moment, but even she knew when to just go for it, and with Corrin's shaft still twitching and aching after creampieing Felicia, she knew that she was better off just taking him inside of her. Especially as she shivered in the afterglow of her last orgasm, her pussy extra sensitive to being filled up with Corrin's thick, hard cock.

With a low groan and a needy upward thrust, Corrin savoured how much different it felt to have Flora riding his lap. She moved with all of the grace that eluded Felicia, giving a steady approach to rising atop his cock with a roll in her hips and a carefully measured pace. It was a far cry from the needy, sloppy riding he was used to from Felicia, but in that more focused approach he found a different kind of delight, and savoured how perfectly it was all going, how amazing she felt with her slick, tight pussy around him. Eating her out always loosened her up, got her a little more ready to bounce hard and fast, and he savoured every last thing about that now as he held tightly onto her with both hands and refused to let go.

Settling into a good rhythm atop her husband's lap, Flora savoured the sensation of his cock dragging along her vaginal walls, filling her up just right as she kissed Felicia with everything she had. The real reason she was fine going second was because not only did she get off twice between Corrin's lips and his cock, but she could also loosen up a little bit, so ready and eager to go that she didn't slow down for anything as she showered Felicia in affection and savoured everything about the raw, intense sex she was on the fun end of.

Felicia moaned, fingers down between her legs, steadily pumping at her pussy as she got her free hand into Flora's hair and held herself firmly in place, enjoying hands on her breasts fondling her as Flora tried to help her get off again as well. The cum leaking from her sloppy hole was eagerly shoved back into her as she toyed with her husband's seed, rubbing it into the slick walls of her pussy as she moved, bucking excitedly against her fingers. "How do you stay so quiet doing this?" she asked Flora, amazed by the way she held back on the needy moans and gasps of delight that Felicia simply never stopped making.

Before Flora had a chance to answer that question, Corrin shocked them both by coming to life. It wasn't unusual for him to take the reigns from Flora, as much as watching her ass bounce as she rode him was, when he had enough strength to. He pushed Flora forward, taking Felicia back down with her, piling up as wives as he knelt up behind them and thrust deep into Flora, undoing her relative silence with a harsh slam forward that left her crying out, "Good morning!" in delighted surprise. He proceed to slam forward, eagerly fucking Flora on top of her sister, while fingerfucked herself harder as the weight of her sister atop her, getting fucked and trembling, proved the most potent thing she could have possibly masturbated to.

After the orgasms they'd already had, neither Felicia nor Corrin was ready to keep this going forever; they had a day to get to once he fired off a load in her, and both greeted their orgasms happily, gasping and shuddering as he shoved balls deep into her one final time, hands on her hips and "I love you"s on their lips as they trembled and kicked about happily. Felicia whined beneath as she came seconds later, as Corrin's cum began to trickle from Flora's creampied pussy and down onto Felicia's, both sisters no wearing his cum on their faces and deep within them, which was the best way they knew to start off their day.

The happy trio all slumped down, Corrin collapsing onto Flora before they both rolled off of Felicia, for a moment slipping back into the sleepy comfort of snuggling up against one another, savouring the warmth and the love of their marriage for a moment. They would get up soon, but as hands dragged lazily along bodies, it felt like they could use a little bit longer together before they worried about their day.


End file.
